


【盾冬】我的最暗面是你

by stardust_319



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, But Bucky still murdered Tony's parents, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Slow Burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_319/pseuds/stardust_319
Summary: “你要去找他。”“你不需要和我一起去。”“我知道。我们什么时候出发？”冬日战士是一个鬼故事。逃离，躲藏，隐匿……这才是他的生命。而巴基，只是他一块在他记忆中微弱的，闪烁的片段。
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanoff (Background), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark (background), Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff/Vision (background)
Kudos: 9





	1. 孤魂（1）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meine dunkelste Seite bist du](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582547) by [Nachtauge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtauge/pseuds/Nachtauge), [Nachtwoelfin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtwoelfin/pseuds/Nachtwoelfin). 



> Hi!  
> 半夜看完终局之战实在感觉意难平，于是我们决定上传这篇已经在我们电脑里存了好多年的故事。我们忽略灭霸和无限宝石，转而置身于过去的冬日战士，就像曾经那样沉浸于史蒂夫和巴基，以及两人在三曲翼那场战斗后再次找回彼此和自我的漫长旅程。我们希望这样的故事还会有粉丝。这篇故事里会有奥创纪元的剧情，还有小部分内战的剧情。整体剧情发展可能会非常缓慢或者被挫折所压抑，但我们还是希望你们能喜欢这个故事！

靴子踩在泥泞不堪的河滩里，衣服黏在他的身体上，又湿又沉。他用左手支撑右臂；这样能让那随着步伐在他右肩撞击的疼痛更容易忍受一些。他忽略掉身体里其余的疼痛，没有发出任何声音，只是穿过茂密的灌木丛爬上堤岸。浓浓的烟雾笼罩着整座城市，刺激着他的眼睛和鼻子，但也没有进一步让他感觉有什么不同。一步接着一步，他沿着河道向前走，等待有人来接他。以前总会有人按时出现，他没有理由怀疑这次会出差错。他知道那些人会因为未能完成任务惩罚他。知道目标尚未消除的事实顽固地顶着他的太阳穴乱撞，他眯起眼睛，稍稍晃晃脑袋，可是那种感觉却怎么都挥之不去。但他没有回头。他身体的一部分感觉诡异地陌生，仿佛意识到他犯了某个致命的错误；然而他依然认为让目标存活是正确的，只能在心底奋力抵抗着脑中的悸动。他的心脏在胸口重重地跳动，湿透的衣服让他不由自主地颤抖起来，但他不为所动，继续一步跟着一步，沿着河道越走越远。寒风裹着对岸的喊叫和警笛声扑面而来，河的这一边却仍旧悄无声息。没有人来找他。他继续向前走。

体内的痛楚随着步伐愈加严重；他在心里默默估计着身体的损伤：到时候至少还要报告两根断裂的肋骨。疼痛对他来说并不陌生。它们终究都会消失的，他们会把他修好，等到下一次任务的时候他就能重新完全发挥作用。他们可能会因为他允许这副躯壳承受伤害而惩罚他，但是这并不足以停滞他的脚步。他不停地走着，将房屋、烟雾和人群都撇在身后。还是没有人来找他。

他感觉口干舌燥。潮湿的衣服沉重地粘在他身上；每当他把脚踏在地上，剧烈的疼痛便会撑爆每条神经，硬生生穿透他的身体。他有些喘不过气，呼吸哧哧作响；他考虑到自己断掉的肋骨可能伤到了肺部。太阳穴里的重击声响到了难以忍受的程度，但他还是坚持继续向前走去。

直到夜色朦胧他才停住脚步。他记起来还有Plan B。

_如果没有人来接你，就去找一个安全的庇护所并在那里等待。_

他望着天空渐渐黯淡的光景，决定开始实施这个计划。他环顾四周。离他不远处有几间房屋；他眯起眼睛才认出几间坍塌的仓库，四面墙上杂草丛生，铁轨锈迹斑斑。一个废弃的工厂遗址，很可能无人看守。他起身朝房屋走去，跨过崩裂的沥青地面，没有发出任何声音。他在仓库阴影里发现一间略小的棚屋。棚屋的门特别坚固，窗也被钉死，但木板歪歪斜斜地挂在钉子上，只要用力一抽就能松开，必要情况下他能轻松爬过去。屋顶大部分完好无损。能防风雨。能供躲藏。有紧急出口。他在心里默默把棚子标记成有用的东西，接着一脚狠狠把门踹开。猛然的疼痛简直像是爆炸一样，他咬紧牙关，不得不暂停片刻，直到吁吁的喘息平复下来，这才摇摇晃晃走进小屋。他把门关紧，用他从某扇窗户扯下来的木板把缝隙封起来。然后他在最黑暗的角落里盘腿坐下，盯着门窗，等待着。

他们会来接他的。他们没有告诉过他其他的安排。


	2. 孤魂（2）

他梦见冰冷的黑水将他的呼吸吞没，梦见有人牢牢抓着他的肩膀，梦见他被拖过泥泞的地面，梦见迷茫的灰蓝色眼睛低低俯视着他。躺在医院这段时间，相同的画面不断地在他脑海中闪现，仿佛庄周梦蝶，如梦似幻。

“四处枪伤，”山姆总结道，“侧腰、大腿、前臂，还有一颗子弹穿过背部和腹部；任何不是超级士兵的人都有可能因此丧生。”

他下意识把手放到肚子上，试图去摸那道不存在的疤痕。只有疼痛和震惊清晰得不容他忽视。

“此外，上臂被刺伤，肋骨断裂，浑身淤伤，颧骨碎裂，整张脸被打得青一块紫一块，简直离头骨被砸碎都不远了。”

_你是我的任务。_

“他把我从水里拉出来了，山姆。 ”他的声音听起来很刺耳，只好清了清嗓子。

“这一点我们不能确定。我们可以肯定的是，他差点杀死了你，”山姆粗暴地纠正道。他转身靠在史蒂夫病床尾端。“然而对他妈的更多人来说，他可不是‘差点’杀死他们就完了。”

史蒂夫疲惫地仰过头去，凝视着天花板。仅仅是他已经在医院待了两天，但仍然感到虚弱这个事实就足以体现山姆这番话的严重性。他知道，自己这次的确是九死一生。他险些死在那艘航空母舰上。

“他把我从水里拉出来了。”他悄悄地、甚至是固执地重复了一遍。

他知道这是真的。他本可以死在直升机上的，但他还活着。因为巴基没有狠心挥下最后一拳。因为他跟着他跳了下去。因为他在那短暂的瞬间认出了他。

山姆重重地叹了口气。“你永远不会放弃信念的，对吧？”

史蒂夫痛苦地笑了。“我不能。”

_你是我的朋友。_

山姆点点头。“好吧。”他说，再次叹了口气。“我希望至少有人能证明我试图劝过你了。”

“你劝过了。”

“谢谢你。”

史蒂夫望向窗外。华盛顿上空笼罩着灰黑色的云层。他想起不知此刻在哪里的巴基，胸口没来由的钝痛却跟他的伤势没有半点关联。

*

他只在医院里待到能重新站起来，就不顾医生的一致建议和山姆的抗议，自己出院了。

“这样做太不理智了，你知道的。”

“我必须找到他，山姆。”

“就算是美国队长，受完那么重的伤也得先康复才行。”

“他就在外面某个地方，受了伤，还很孤独。我必须去找他。”

“或许他并不孤单。”山姆指出。“或许他回到了九头蛇。”

史蒂夫从他刚刚签字的出院文件中抬起头，山姆在他的注视下稍稍皱起眉。“那我就更要找到他了，”他回答说，“我曾经让他落到了九头蛇手里。我肯定不会再这样做了。”他把签完字的文件放到桌上，伸手去拿包。“你来吗？”

山姆从他身边走过，为他打开门。“我有种诡异的感觉，我必须陪着你做这件事，仅仅是因为没有其他人可以阻止你一头扎进你的不幸。”

史蒂夫对山姆笑了笑。“确实没有人能做到。”他回答道，说着越过他一瘸一拐走出门外。

山姆带他来到他自从弗瑞遇刺后就再没去过的公寓。一切都已经重新收拾规整，断壁残垣修补完毕，血迹也同样都擦干净了。他猜是凯特做的；或者不管她的真名是什么。山姆在厨房里捣鼓的时候，他累得瘫软，只好任由自己跌落在沙发上。她在三曲翼的战斗中幸存下来了吗？而且，史蒂夫想着，总感觉嘴里有股酸涩的味道，她是站在他这边战斗的还是站在九头蛇这边战斗的？他想到自己笨拙地想邀请她喝杯咖啡，主要是努力地想在这个即使两年后还让他陌生的世界里站稳脚跟；他感到无限的失落。他常常扪心自问，这究竟是命运可悲的恶作剧，还是这一切终究都有原因。为什么要将他从他所熟悉的一切中抽离出来，只是为了在七十年后把他重新扔回这个世界，独自一人，任时间剥夺走所有他曾爱过的人？为了抵御外星人入侵纽约？为了一劳永逸地粉碎九头蛇？突然间，这些想法都不重要了。在他扯掉巴基脸上面具的那一瞬，他的生活又那样震撼地、刹那间变得有意义起来，搞得他直到现在都还有些头昏眼花。他还没有完全明白这一切是怎么发生的，甚至是怎么可能成真的，但他知道，在巴基依然活着的世界里，他也必须活下去。七十年后，当他们两个在华盛顿特区那条街道上面对彼此的那一刻；他一生所迈出的每一步，血清、战争、坠入冰窟……都在那一刻达到了高潮。两年来，他第一次清楚地知道自己将来的路要怎么走；而当这个念头掠过大脑的时候，他终于能感受到一种安全感——那是只有巴基才能带给他的安全感。史蒂夫苦涩地笑了笑，让自己的脑袋沉到沙发背上。

“你的家具何止是寒酸啊，简直连个像样的锅都没有，”山姆朝着客厅喊道。“你做过饭吗？”

“点披萨外卖。”他喃喃自语。“神盾局的食堂。街对面的热狗摊。”

“你有茶吗？”

“不知道塞到哪里了……”

他听到山姆翻箱倒柜的声音。他一定是找到了，因为没过多久他就拿来两只热气腾腾的茶杯，把其中一个放在史蒂夫面前。

“茶包看起来很旧，但反正茶叶不会变质。”他耸耸肩说。

史蒂夫喝了一口，感激地感觉到这热乎乎的液体让他重新恢复精神。

“好吧，”山姆说着坐在扶手椅上，“我们从哪里开始？”

史蒂夫耸了耸肩。“我不知道。”他坦言道，语气里有些无奈。他想到当初自己和娜塔莎的逃亡；那次经历让他清楚自己是多么缺乏这种侦察的能力。她会知道从哪里开始，他对此很确定。但他同样确定这件事他不能找她帮忙。

“你说他受伤了？”

史蒂夫点点头。巴基肩膀脱臼时的吱吱作响仍然使他不寒而栗。很少有什么事情能让他感到如此沉重。

“我可以给几家医院打电话问问，我在那里有联系。一个装着机械臂的伤员大概会特别显眼。”

“你在医院有联系？”

山姆耸了耸肩。“做我这样的工作就肯定得去很多次医院，这是不可避免的。有人打了架、喝多了或者磕了药……哎，很多人试图以这样的方式麻痹自己，把战争抛在脑后，结果不是进了医院，就是进了派出所。噢对，那边我也可以试着问问看。”

“谢谢你，山姆。”史蒂夫松了口气。“我去看看附近的区域。也许有人在机场、火车站、街头或者随便什么地方看到他……”

“那也得等到明天。”山姆在他准备起身的时候拦住了他，示意性瞧了眼时钟，“今天已经有点晚了。而且我已经快饿死了，你刚才是不是提到什么热狗店？”

“过马路右拐。”

“好的。”山姆把杯子放在桌上。“我去给咱俩买点东西。你就坐在那里休息，好吗？”

史蒂夫耐心的点了点头。当萨姆身后的门落下时，他起身从抽屉里抽出一张地图，摊在桌子上。山姆回来的时候只见他正沉思着趴在地图上测量距离。摇了摇头，他将一袋食物放在他面前，成功盖住了大半个华盛顿特区的形状。

“吃的。”他简短概括道，说着从包里拿出热狗、薯条、沙拉和两大杯可乐。

他们默默嚼着食物。史蒂夫的视线还停留在地图上，心不在焉地往嘴里塞了一些薯条。

“我能问你一件事吗？”

史蒂夫抬起头，看到山姆沉思的目光有些惊讶：“怎么了？”

山姆喝了口可乐。“你和巴基，”他说这句话的语气立刻激起了史蒂夫所有的警觉，“你们……”他犹豫着，"你们曾经很亲密吗？"

“我们是一起长大的。”史蒂夫道；他知道自己在逃避。

山姆点点头。“这点我很清楚。可是你愿意为他做的事情……”

“你难道不会为莱利做同样的事吗？”史蒂夫打断他的话。

山姆霎时缄默，史蒂夫望着他，突然感觉非常内疚。“应该会吧。”山姆沉默片刻开口道。

“对不起，山姆，我不是那个意思……”

“没事，”山姆制住他的道歉，咬一口热狗道：“那就我们就找到他吧。我明天一早就打电话去问。”

“谢谢你，山姆。”

“你不需要为这件事谢我。”

*

“你在哪里？”史蒂夫喃喃道。正如过去四天每天晚上那样，他弯腰盯着城市地图，翻开的笔记本电脑里是另一幅城市俯瞰图，旁边摊着他的记事本。他不断地绕着三曲翼画圈，却根本找不到任何线索。“巴基，你在哪里啊？”

门铃响起，他心不在焉地站起身，按下蜂鸣器，把前门打开一条缝，然后回到座位上。山姆走进客厅的时候，他心事重重地摇了摇头。

“每天晚上我都能看见你坐在一模一样的位置上。这真让人感觉毛骨悚然。”

史蒂夫抬起头来。“有什么新消息吗？”他没有抱太大的希望。

山姆叹了口气。“没有，”他说，“对不起。”

史蒂夫点点头，回头继续盯着地图。

“你也一样？”

“毫无头绪。”史蒂夫疲惫地揉了揉脸。“已经一个星期了。他可能在任何地方。”

“来，我带了意大利面。波托马克河边有一家很不错的店，他们做的意大利面是我吃过最好吃的。”

“谢谢。”史蒂夫心不在焉的嘀咕了一句，从山姆手中接过盒子，塞了满满一叉子到嘴里，却没有真正注意自己吃的到底是什么。山姆低声咕哝了一句类似“猪八戒吃人参果”的话，去厨房里倒了杯水。他在史蒂夫对面坐下，也开始吃东西，看上去倒是比他享受得多。

“你和娜塔莎谈过了吗？”

史蒂夫点点头。“她知道我不能参加听证会。”

“好的。”山姆看着两人之间的地图。“万一……”他犹豫了一下。

“九头蛇抓住了他？”史蒂夫问道。仅仅是这个想法就让他恶心得反胃，以至于他直接把意大利面放到了一边。

“嗯。”

“那我们就去找到他。其他人会搞定九头蛇的。”

山姆微微一笑。“你的纽约朋友？”

“既然神盾局靠不住，那这就是复仇者联盟的事了。”

“好，那我就不用担心了。”

史蒂夫用手托着额头。“他能跑到哪里去，山姆？他很受伤，也很困惑。在这种状态下他能走多远？怎么可能没有人注意到他？”他看向窗外微亮的天光。“我得再去一次。”

“去哪里？”

“波托马克河。再告诉我一次你在哪里找到我的。”

“但我已经告诉你了……”

“求你了，山姆。”

“好吧，好吧。”山姆把最后一口面条塞进嘴里，然后合上盒子站起身。“我来开车。”

他们把山姆的新车开到岸边，山姆将车停在河堤上。他们前后穿过茂密的灌木丛，直到最终站在水边。山姆又走了几步，然后停了下来。

“就在这里。”他说。他低头看着眼前的地面，摇了摇头。“老天，你那时候看起来可糟透了。”

史蒂夫望着源源不断朝他们涌来的波涛，又抬头仰望着天空。他仿佛又看到了巴基，他在航空母舰上望着他的模样，拳头高高抬起，睁大的眼睛里充盈着绝望的困惑和微弱的，似乎重新认出他的光芒。他记得自己向后跌倒；大概在撞到水面的瞬间就失去了知觉。他的视线徘徊在被摧毁的三曲翼气势恢宏的背景，又回到黑色的水面，最后停顿在脚下的河岸。

“你们真的什么也没看到？”他再次问道。

“什么都没看到。我们那时候能从直升机上看到你都根本就是个巧合。但他不在这里，肯定的。”山姆停顿半晌补充道：“如果不是你那么确定他把你从水里拉出来，我都不会相信这件事情。”

“是他。”史蒂夫喃喃道，好像是对着山姆，也像是对脑海中不断质疑自己梦幻的声音：“就是他。”

“好吧。”山姆点点头环顾四周，好像他怀疑巴基就藏在旁边的灌木丛里一样。“你知道吗，也许我们整体的做法就是错的。”他若有所思地说。

“你这是什么意思？”

“我们把他当成了难民。但其实他是个士兵。”

“所以呢？”

“嗯，九头蛇会给他指示，对吧？那可能是什么？如果在敌军势力范围执行任务出了问题，我们会被告知怎么做？”

“试图和我们获取联系？”

“或者是把自己关在安全的地方，等待救援？”

史蒂夫若有所思地点点头。“九头蛇应该不会给他制定任何九头蛇沦陷情况下的命令。”

“从你告诉我的情况来看，我确实不觉得它能有这样的远见，绝对不可能。”

“所以他要么选择去一个集合点……”

“……要么躲在安全的地方等他们去接他。”

“一个偏僻的地方……”

“……远离人群……”

“……从这里可以步行到达……”史蒂夫看着山姆笑了笑。“你可能是对的。至少值得一试。“他匆匆忙忙爬上斜坡。

“你要去哪里？”

史蒂夫扭头朝着他咧嘴一笑。“当然是去拿我的地图，不然呢？而且我听说那里还有很棒的面条呢。你一起来吗？”

山姆翻了个白眼，跟上他的脚步。

*

当史蒂夫第二天清晨走向摩托车的时候，他已经准备好一份清单。他和山姆花了大半夜的时间来研究地图，标注出符合两人理论的可能位置。他真心觉得山姆的想法不错；但实际上，这也是他最后的希望。如果这条路也行不通，他就别无选择，只能向别人寻求帮助了。其他可能对前九头蛇刺客产生兴趣的人……他甩开这个念头，正准备离开，手机却突然响了。

“什么事？”

“ _队长？_ ”

“托尼。”史蒂夫关掉引擎，向后倾斜靠在摩托车上。“怎么了？”

“ _我这边有个给你的包裹。大的、圆的、金属材质……也许你已经想念它啦？_ ”

“谢谢你，托尼，我现在确实很需要它。”

“ _我之前如此慷慨地揽下你们这摊子破事简直是太傻太天真，谁知道你们对待装备都那么浪费，你们知不知道这些都是要花钱的？请在接下来七个工作日内过来取货！说到这里，我们什么时候才能看到你和娜塔莎？_ ”

“娜塔莎要先把听证会办好，我……我会尽快赶到的。有什么新消息吗？”

“ _谣言，模糊的痕迹……最近发生了很多事，但也没有什么实实在在的东西。我们正在竭尽所能调查一切我们可以找到的线索。此外，阿斯加德今天还向我们表示敬意。_ ”

“索尔在这里？”

“ _御驾亲临。他很……这样说吧，听到这个新消息的时候他并不高兴。我恐怕贾维斯又要忙着清理了，雷电对我设备的影响可不怎么令人愉快。_ ”

史蒂夫揉着太阳穴。“到底发生了什么事？”他其实并不是特别想知道。托尼再次与其他复仇者联盟拌嘴的事情实在不值得登上头条。

“ _他让我注意到了一个小但是很重要的细节，可能会让事情变得有点复杂。_ ”

“也就是？”

“ _权杖。_ ”

“权杖？”

“ _洛基权杖。_ ”

“我知道你指的是哪根权杖，托尼，权杖已经不是什么很普遍的武器了。权杖有什么问题？”

“ _好吧，你可能还记得，我们最后把它交给了神盾局……_ ”

“……妈的……”

“ _没错，因为它现在已经不见了。以最新的进展来看，拿走权杖的怀疑对象也不难猜到吧？_ ”

“九头蛇。”

“ _满分答案，队长。好消息是：我们的雷神非常积极地想要加入我们的搜索，一旦他停止在我的实验室里乱跑，他应该就能够提供很大的帮助。坏消息是：时间紧迫。让这样的武器落入九头蛇手中无疑会给我们带来一定的时间压力。所以，如果你和娜特能尽快在华盛顿碰面就太好了。_ ”

“我明白。”

“ _在这种情况下，尽快的意思是十万火急，队长，以防我没表达清楚……_ ”

“我会尽快赶过去的，托尼，好吗？我只是这里还有一些事情要做。在那之前我不能离开。”

托尼叹了口气：“ _好吧。_ ”

“替我向其他人问好。”

“ _原则上我不会跟破坏我实验室的半神问好。回头见，队长！_ ”

史蒂夫还没来得及再说点什么，托尼就挂了电话。他盯着显示屏，内心挣扎的责任感几乎要把他撕碎。他知道，让朋友们独自面对自己所做的事情的后果是不公平的。他把目光所及之处所有可能帮助到他们的组织都击垮了，然后就让他们留在后面收拾残局，而他自己则是在越来越无望的寻找幻影。不，他立即纠正自己，不是幻影。巴基。巴基救了他的命。他不会抛弃巴基的。再也不会了。

他下定决心，转动点火钥匙开车离开。

*

等到傍晚时分，史蒂夫已经检查完清单上大部分的地点，整个人处于一种近乎绝望的沮丧状态，搞得他特别想揍点什么东西。他靠着摩托车翻阅笔记本。为了完整起见，他们额外添加了三个位置。如果他们假设巴基当天就躲进藏身之处并且此后就没有离开，那这些地方都太远了，几个小时之内根本无法步行到达，更何况巴基当时还受着伤。不过，他还是要去那里，去确定一下。史蒂夫决定从最远的地方开始，一个远离城镇的废弃工业厂房。

他走过最后几栋楼房。沃尔玛、肯德基炸鸡店连同一家空荡荡的汽车旅馆挤在一个巨大的废弃停车场周围，随后便是接近一英里的绿色荒地，偶尔被个别的山丘或树木群掩盖，直到越过荒地才能看到前方的工业区。那是一家老旧的钢铁厂，很早以前就破产了，然后扔在这里任其腐烂。半塌的大厅渲染出一幅凄凉惨淡的景象，倒是和史蒂夫的情绪特别吻合。他把摩托车推到离公路稍远的几棵树下，猫腰从围墙上一个洞里钻了过去。

脚下沥青多处开裂。原本勇于连接工厂和特区的老铁轨已经锈迹斑斑，被疯长的杂草盖得不成样子。史蒂夫静静穿过破败的厂房大厅，侧耳注意着任何风吹草动，然而他听到的只有风钻过破碎窗玻璃时沙沙作响的噪音，以及周围树冠里蓝松鸦的尖锐的叫声。半个人也见不到。他从棚边挤过，同时目光扫视着对面的建筑物，脚下却突然被什么东西一绊。他咬牙嘟囔两句脏话，越过一块显然曾经挡住某扇窗户的木板，然后猛地停住脚步。这扇窗户就像是这不起眼小棚屋上的一个黑洞，似乎正直勾勾地盯着他。史蒂夫同样定定地瞪着它。真的有可能吗？他的目光再次在周围的建筑物上游走。这一刻，他才意识到背后盾牌缺失的重量是个多么沉痛的教训。他知道自己必须要去瞧瞧；但与此同时，他也害怕等待自己的将会是什么。

他润了润嘴唇。"巴基？"他轻声道。

回答他的只有沉默。

他不能不去检查那块木板是不是偶然掉在那里的。他小心翼翼地走近窗户。棚子里污浊的空气扑面而来，他皱起脸，但在最后一次深呼吸后，他没有再犹豫。他抬起身子，谨慎地从窗户破口处跨了进去。沉重的恶臭立刻向他袭来。史蒂夫在半黑暗中迷离地眨了眨眼睛，还没等他反应过来，一道黑影就用尽全身力气向他撞来。史蒂夫顺势扑倒，随着一声动物般的嘶喊，那道黑影已经扑来将他全身笼罩。史蒂夫看到眼前那张扭曲的脸，裸露的牙齿，但直到冰冷的金属手指缠上他的脖子，他才知道自己终于找到了他。

“巴基，”在手指像毒钳一样无情地掐住喉咙之前，他试图挤出一句话。

他撕扯着那只冰冷的臂膀，但扣着他喉咙的手指只是越发增加压力，直到他的视线开始闪烁，汩汩的热血在他耳边顶撞着血管鞭挞般咆哮。他扭动着身子，倾斜着双腿设法挤到自己和巴基之间。他用尽全身力气，一脚把巴基踹到了对面的墙上。他猛地跌落地面，但随即匍匐着站起，大吼着再次攻向史蒂夫。

“巴基，”史蒂夫喘着气道，“求求你，是我，史蒂夫。巴基，你认识我的，你……”

但无论是哪段记忆曾经制止巴基在航空母舰上杀死史蒂夫，它很明显已经消失了。史蒂夫试图尽量小心翼翼地避开他的攻击以免伤到他，但却没有取得任何成功，因为巴基像野兽般绝望地近乎狂躁地奋力拼搏着，眼睛呆滞而充血，呲牙咧嘴，根本没有考虑保护自身，愣是蛮横地、用尽全身最后的力气乱踢乱打。木头和混凝土在他的拳头下四分五裂，史蒂夫惊恐地意识到，如果被他的重击砸到，那就意味着即刻的死亡。他在狭小的棚子里尽力招架躲闪，终于成功地踢开了巴基的腿。巴基重重摔倒，史蒂夫还没等他爬起来就赶紧跨坐到他身上。

“巴基，求求你，住手！”他哀求道，但巴基在他身下扭动着身子，越来越愤怒地想摆脱史蒂夫。他猛地腾跃而起，差点就能靠金属臂撑着站起身，但史蒂夫立刻将他撂倒；巴基怒吼着，努力越来越徒劳。直到现在，史蒂夫才意识到巴基究竟有多么虚弱。当他终于设法将巴基用全身力量钉在地上，金属臂夹在膝盖间时，巴基挣扎的动作很快就慢了下来。他喘着气，血腥的泡沫在嘴唇上破裂。

“巴基？”看到巴基终于停止不动时，史蒂夫喘着粗气问道。“我是史蒂夫，还记得我吗？我不想伤害你，我只是……”

他的话突然被打断；当他错误地稍稍松开手的时候，巴基立刻恢复了战斗。史蒂夫再次将他紧紧抱住，巴基的抵抗力减弱了，但史蒂夫知道这样的拉锯会一直持续下去。他无奈地环顾四周，在棚子角落里看到几根沉重的金属链条。他把巴基狠狠地按在地上；巴基痛苦地呻吟着，他伸出手臂，如释重负地拽住一条铁链。他把铁链扯过来，迅速绑住巴基背在身后的双手。巴基又在他身下扭动着试图重新爬起来，想要逃跑，但是史蒂夫的速度更快。他用第二条铁链缠住巴基的双腿，将链节的两端楔在一起，然后气喘吁吁地滑倒在巴基身旁的地面上。巴基几乎无法动弹，但他的目光却不停地追随着史蒂夫，眼里杀气咄咄逼人。

史蒂夫望着他；他看到的东西让他很不舒服。巴基看起来很糟糕。他又脏又臭，但更严重的是，他生病了。他正因为之前战斗的劳累而浑身发抖。深深的黑眼圈坠在眼底，皮肤灰暗；苍白空洞的脸庞上，那双惨淡无光的眼睛可怜地睁大。比起活人，他简直更像是一具骷髅。还没等他想明白，史蒂夫已经向他伸出了手，但当他看到巴基抗拒着退缩时，他急忙将手抽了回来，改捂住自己的嘴，以平息他那极力想要发泄的哭声。

“天啊，巴基。”他低声说。

他现在知道他和山姆是对的。九头蛇没有给他任何紧急指示。如果他们不来找他，就把冬日战士留在这里等死。

“你有喝过什么东西吗？”他用颤抖的声音问。“你……在我们战斗后吃过什么吗？”

巴基没有回答，但脸上短暂地闪过一个表情，让史蒂夫怀疑他甚至根本没有真正理解这个问题。他的大脑飞速运转。他这几天除了寻找巴基之外什么都没做，但除了“找到他”这件事以外，他连究竟该怎样处理巴基都没有想过。他或许应该联系其他人，至少是山姆；但当他回头看到巴基的时候，他把这些所有的念头都甩掉了。巴基不记得他，这使他成为了致命的危险。同时，如果他给他一点时间，那么也许他会记得……

“你必须吃点东西，”他轻声说，“我……我去买点东西，好吗？我会尽快回来的，我保证，我不会把你这样扔在这里就走的。但是你要照顾好自己，如果你逃走了……巴基，我马上回来，好吗？我很快就会回来的。"

他起身冲出去，跑到摩托车旁。他记得自己之前路过了沃尔玛，于是沿着街道跑回那个巨大的停车场。店里几乎没有其他顾客。他穿过走廊，把所有他认为有用的东西都装进袋子里，水、罐头汤、吐司……当他经过服饰区的角落时，他稍稍犹豫，然后又拿了一条运动裤，一件T恤，一件连帽卫衣和一双运动鞋。满载而归的他回到摩托车边，又骑着车回到老钢厂。除了购物袋，他又掏出手电筒和笔记本电脑回到棚子里。巴基仍然躺在地上，但史蒂夫可以清楚地看出来他曾经努力地想把镣铐弄掉。他人类手腕上被铁链绞住的位置满是血淋淋的淤青。这样他虚弱的事实就更明显了，因为史蒂夫确信在正常情况下，这些锁链根本不会有任何抵抗他超强力量的机会。

“我回来了，巴基。”他轻声道，说着把购物袋放在门边，然后小心翼翼地朝他靠近。“我给你带了点水和吃的东西。”

他望着脚边被捆绑着的他，此情此景让他的心变得无比沉重。一切都是错的。他想弯腰给他松绑，他想带他回家，照顾他让他恢复健康，他想……史蒂夫否定了自己任何进一步的想法。他看着巴基的表情就能知道把铁链拿掉绝对是个愚蠢的行为。他为此痛恨自己，但为了保护他们彼此，他必须保持理智。而理智也就意味着要清楚冬日战士的能力。他摸了摸肚子上子弹穿透身体的地方，又捡起一根铁链，俯身朝着巴基的方向。他用铁链将他的金属臂和上身勒紧，但松开了人类的手臂，然后尽可能结实地把铁链固定在墙上的钩子上。做完这一切之后他才松开他手腕上的链条。

“你这样能坐起来吗？”他问。

巴基将全身力量撑在自己人类的手臂上，紧咬的嘴唇间发出痛苦的声音，但他成功转身坐下，抬头看着史蒂夫。他脸上的表情和在航空母舰上史蒂夫把他从钢梁下解救出来时一样，痛苦的恼怒伴随着疑惑，仿佛对这种不理智的行为感到难以置信。他的金属手臂顶着镣铐嗡嗡直响，但史蒂夫如释重负地发现铁链牢牢地绑着他的手臂，丝毫不让他动弹。从巴基握住右臂的姿势可以猜到他在直升机上脱臼的肩膀还没有完全愈合。那一定是地狱般难以忍受的痛苦，但巴基的眼睛却黯淡无光，毫无感情。

史蒂夫弯腰从袋子里拿出一瓶水。“你必须吃饭喝水，”他说，尽量使自己的声音保持镇定而毫无波澜，不让巴基察觉到在他体内肆虐的痛苦，“经常喝，每天都要喝。”

他把水倒进杯子里，拿给巴基看，然而巴基只是疑惑地看着他，并没有试图去拿杯子。

“这只是水，巴克。”史蒂夫苦笑道。 “只是水……”巴基依旧没有反应，于是他自己把杯子凑到嘴边喝了一小口。“只是水，”他又重复一遍，当他这次把杯子拿给巴基时，他伸手接住了杯子。

他准确模仿着史蒂夫的动作，把杯子举到嘴边，小心翼翼地喝了一口。史蒂夫可以看到他的喉咙吞咽时蠕动的样子。他稍稍停顿片刻，显然不知道接下来该怎么做，但随后他几乎是急急忙忙地端起杯子，将剩下的水全部灌进嗓子，好像他的身体突然想起了喝水的重要性。史蒂夫重新把杯子倒满水，巴基喝得太快，搞得他呛到咳嗽起来。

“慢慢来，”史蒂夫警告他，"小口喝。"

他第三次帮巴基把杯子装满，然后把水瓶放到一旁，从袋子里拿出一罐鸡汤。液体、盐分和营养物质，他希望自己没有做错任何事情。他打开盖子，把汤倒进另一个杯子里。他尝试着也喝一小口鸡汤的时候，他能感觉到巴基的目光正在紧紧盯着他。冷脂肪浮在表面，蔬菜煮得发腻，但他还是硬生生咽了下去，然后把杯子递给巴基。

“我本来想把汤加热的，不过这样也行。”他说。

巴基同样疑惑地从他手中接过这个杯子，但他毫不犹豫地喝了一口汤。他的脸上闪过喜悦甚至是惊讶的神情；史蒂夫痛苦地想到，他上次吃到有味道的东西大概已经不知道是多久之前的事了。在冰冻环境中他们肯定是人工喂养他的，或许其他时候也一样。这能够简化整个过程。惊喜只持续了片刻，然后，一种原始的贪婪便占据了上风。巴基的眼睛被饥饿欲望烧得已经看不出人形，他一口气把汤喝了个精光，甚至期间都没有把杯子放下来过。史蒂夫打开第二个罐头，巴基自愿把杯子递给他，让他把汤倒进去。史蒂夫把一片干吐司和杯子一起递给他。他掰下一角细细咀嚼给他演示，但巴基实在太饿了。他直接撕开整块面包塞进嘴里，和着汤猛地吞进去。他被噎住了，但不为所动地继续狼吞虎咽。肉汤流过他的下巴，他用手背擦了擦，又全部舔干净。然后他坐着，喘着粗气，盯着史蒂夫。

“巴基？”史蒂夫小声问道，观察着他的表情里是否有任何异样，但那双蓝色的眼睛依然呆滞而空洞。“我也给你带了一些衣服。”史蒂夫指了指还没动过的包，“不过我觉得首先我们应该带你去个可以洗澡的地方。”

巴基微微歪头，似乎他对洗澡这个词的理解远胜于 _吃喝_ 这两个字。他满身脏污，史蒂夫想直接带他回自己的公寓，但是他不敢这样做。反之，他拿起随身携带的一卷厨房纸，撕下一张在水里浸透，然后递给巴基。“至少你可以用它洗脸，”他提议道，“还有你的手。”

巴基奇怪地看着他，但是当史蒂夫开始擦拭自己脸庞的时候，他也照着学了起来。洁白的纸巾擦过脸颊和额头顿时变成了深灰色。

“你还记得航空母舰吗？”史蒂夫再次尝试。“还记得我们的战斗吗？”

巴基低头盯着手中的脏纸，有些犹豫不决地看了看，然后把它丢在了旁边的地上。

“你……你把我从水里拉了出来。”史蒂夫轻声说。“你还记得吗？你救了我的命。”

巴基抬起头，沉默地望着他。他的眼睛里既没有透露出熟悉也没有回忆，只有潜藏的怀疑。

“巴基，”史蒂夫低声央求，“求求你。我是史蒂夫，你还记得我，你没有杀我，你——”

想起自己的任务，巴基的脸突然扭曲，仇恨和愤怒在他的蓝眼睛闪过。他猛地一扯锁链，史蒂夫警觉地听到链条相撞的咔咔声。

他举起双手退到墙边。“别紧张，”他舒缓语气喃喃道，“别担心。我不想伤害你，巴基，明白吗？ 我就待在这边，我不想伤害你。”

巴基的姿势依旧保持紧绷，史蒂夫默默地望着他，心里满是绝望。粗略擦掉脸上的脏土后，他白皙皮肤上的黑眼圈更加显眼。他们战斗留下的伤口根本没有愈合。

史蒂夫看到他这个样子，一股黑暗的预感萦绕在他的心头。“你……你有睡过觉吗，巴克？”他问道。“自从航空母舰那天之后，你有在哪里睡过觉吗？”

巴基没有回答他，但史蒂夫看到了无处不在的疲惫，无论是他呆滞的神情，颤抖的四肢，还是那持续恶化、却本该早已痊愈的伤势。

“我的天啊，巴基，你需要睡觉。”他震惊地低语道。“你必须每天喝水、吃饭、睡觉。”他跪在巴基面前，凝视着着他的眼睛。“你明白我的意思吗？你和其他人一样，也是一个人。九头蛇......九头蛇已经不复存在了。”

“九头蛇不会死的。砍掉一个头，还会有两个头长出来。”

这是自史蒂夫踏进窗户以来巴基说的第一句话。他的声音很刺耳，像是把单词强行从肿痛的喉咙里挤出来一样，但他的语气却显得那样机械，毫无感情。从他皱眉的样子来看，史蒂夫可以猜到他理解了他的意思。他的视线在整个房间里跳跃闪烁，仿佛正在重新审视并评估这个局面。

“没有人会来接你的。皮尔斯已经死了。九头蛇被发现并被击败了。”他再次尝试道。“你自由了，巴克。你自由了。”

巴基猛地一怔。他的脸扭曲着，仿佛他试图同时理解和抗拒这个信息。“不要……”

“巴基……”

“不！”他吼道。他的眼睛向内翻着，史蒂夫现在可以清楚地看到疼痛在他表情里挖掘的痕迹。

他想抚摸他，想搂住他，让他感觉到自己和他在一起，但他无奈地坐在那里，只能看着巴基虚弱地徒劳地对抗着那些过往的画面、记忆和痛苦。史蒂夫甚至无法想象那该是怎样的折磨。他握紧拳头，越发鄙视自己。他曾如此不可思议地幼稚。他怎么会觉得只要打败九头蛇就万事大吉了呢？世界不再是那么简单的了，他默默思考着，或许从来都没有那样简单过。他只是曾经愚蠢到足以相信这一点。

“巴基，”他低声说，“我在这里，我和你在一起，我们……我们能做到的，你听到了吗？我们会成功的。”

他怀疑巴基是否听到了他的声音。他闭着眼睛，脸色满是痛苦和疲惫的灰暗，四肢抽搐着发抖，这次蹒跚着试图挣扎的时候他已经无法保持平衡，猛地跌倒在地。

“巴基！”史蒂夫还没来得及思考就扑过去伸手去扶他；巴基也不反抗了。当他拽住他的手臂时，巴基重重地歪到一旁。史蒂夫尽可能轻柔地将昏迷的身体翻着躺下。他蹲在他身旁，感受着他的脉搏，听着他那浅而急促的呼吸逐渐开始放缓、加深，这才最终站起身来。他拿来一几毯子。他把一条折好枕在巴基脑袋下面，另一条帮他铺着盖好。巴基没有动。疲惫终于侵袭了他的身体。

史蒂夫跪在他身旁，深深地望着他。他缓缓朝他伸出手，悬停在他的脸上，这张几十年冰雪都无法抹去的脸。他看起来还是那么年轻，那么像昔日的巴基，史蒂夫艰难地吞咽着流下的泪水。

“我和你在一起，”他小声说道，“我再也不会离开你了，你听到了吗？再也不会了。”

他抽回手后退，直到脊背撞到对面的墙壁。他慢慢滑落到地板上，将头靠着棚屋粗糙的木头。眼泪模糊了他的视野，但这并不重要，因为在夜幕降临的漆黑里本来就看不清任何事物。史蒂夫呆在原处，听着巴基沉沉的呼吸。他听不到他其余的声音，他希望像死一般的睡眠意味着他正在康复，他的身体终于有机会来愈合他们战斗的伤痕。他自己没有睡着。他盯着黑暗，脑子里思绪万千。恍惚的画面在他眼前闪过，以前的画面，他和巴基小时候在布鲁克林时的场景；然后是保护着他的巴基，一直和他在一起、不离不弃的巴基。他想起战争的落幕，他看到他再次跌落，那样无限地深，那样无尽地远，耳边他的喊叫声嗡嗡地乱响。他试着想象之后发生的事情，但失败了。他想起了华盛顿的那条街，巴基转身面对着他。 _巴基？_ 没有承认，只有混乱，空虚……航空母舰上， _你是我的任务，_ 他落入水中，他紧紧握住他的肩膀。拯救他的巴基。不认识他的巴基。巴基……巴基……

当第一道曙光倾入棚内时，他站起身走到屋外。他从荒芜的废墟中走出几步，让清晨的新鲜空气整理一下思绪，然后从口袋里掏出手机。铃声响了很久，山姆才接起电话。

“ _老天啊，史蒂夫，你知道现在几点吗？_ ” 他对着听筒打了个哈欠。“ _很抱歉昨天没有给你回信，开完会真的很晚了，我想着不要……_ ”

“我找到他了。”

沉默。接着：“ _你发现……我的天啊，在哪里？_ ”

“在旧钢铁厂里。”

“ _好吧，呃……好，给我点时间，我得先起床，然后……嗷，混蛋，这张破桌子，我的鞋子呢，我……老兄，这个消息我可真没想到。_ ”

“我也是。”

“ _他是不是……他有没有……_ ”

“他受伤了，也很困惑，他……”史蒂夫艰难地咽了咽口水，“……他失忆了。” 他用手指捂住眼睛，试图让自己的头脑保持清晰。 “你能过来吗？开车过来？”

“ _当然，我马上就出发，只需要先找到我的鞋子。给我……我不知道，大概十五分钟？_ ”

“好，谢谢你，山姆。”

“ _没问题，待会儿见。_ ”

史蒂夫挂断电话，深吸一口气。他仍然还没有真正考虑好整件事情，但是计划有个开头总比什么都没有好。他转身回到棚屋。他悄悄走进去，却刚好踩到门前叮当响的铁链。

“搞什么——”他抬起头。

棚子里空无一人。巴基不见了。


End file.
